Richard O'Brien
Richard O'Brien is an English actor, singer and songwriter. Biography Born in Cheltenham, Gloucestershire, but spending much of his youth in New Zealand, O'Brien took several method acting classes before joining a number of musical productions in London, which helped him to meet future collaborators Jim Sharman and Tim Curry. He created The Rocky Horror Show in 1973 and this brought him great success, though he also wrote several other musicals, including an adaptation of The Stripper. O'Brien later gained popularity for his role as the host on Crystal Maze, and appeared in character roles in several blockbusters including Dungeons and Dragons, as well as providing voices for films and television programmes. Singing Whilst O'Brien is best known as a songwriter and creator of The Rocky Horror Show he began acting in musicals, notably the UK Tour of Hair and Jesus Christ Superstar. After leaving the latter he collaborated with its director Jim Sharman to create The Rocky Horror Show, which would become a cult success, along with its film adaptation The Rocky Horror Picture Show. In both of these, O'Brien portrayed the character of Riff Raff. At the same time, he released several singles with his wife under the name "Kimi and Ritz". Some years later, O'Brien wrote and starred in an unsuccesful spiritual treatment to Rocky Horror, Shock Treatment, featuring much of the same cast. He also sang the title theme for The Return of Captain Invincible (for which he wrote three songs) and played Mushnik in Little Shop of Horrors. O'Brien's greatest acting contribution in later years was to originate the role of The Child Catcher in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. He also sang in an episode of Phineas and Ferb, in which he wears a costume designed to parody his spacesuit in Rocky Horror. Films The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) *Science Fiction/Double Feature (solo) *Over at the Frankenstein Place (contains solo lines) *The Time Warp (contains solo lines) *Eddie's Teddy *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream it, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) *Science Fiction/Double Feature (reprise)(solo) Shock Treatment (1981) *Farley's Song (contains solo lines) *Lullaby (contains solo lines) *Little Black Dress (contains solo lines) *Shock Treatment (contains solo lines) *Look What They Did To My Id (contains solo lines) The Return of Captain Invincible (1983) *Captain Invincible (contains solo lines) Television Phineas and Ferb (2010) *Alien Heart (contains solo lines) Stage Hair (1968) Jesus Christ Superstar (1972) Leper *The Temple Apostle *What's the Buzz? *Everything's Alright *This Jesus Must Die *Hosanna *Simon Zealotes/Poor Jerusalem *The Last Supper *The Arrest *Could We Start Again Please? King Herod *King Herod's Song (Try It And See) (solo) The Rocky Horror Show (1973) *Over at the Frankenstein Place (contains solo lines) *The Time Warp (contains solo lines) *Eddie's Teddy *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream it, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) The News (1986) *Shooting Stars (solo) *Dear Editor (solo) *Editorial (contains solo lines) *Talk To Me (duet) *Beautiful People (contains solo lines) *Open Letter (contains solo lines) *Ordinary, Extraordinary Day (duet) Little Shop of Horrors (1986) *Skid Row *Closed for Renovation (contains solo lines) *Mushnik and Son (duet) *Don't Feed the Plants Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (2002) *Kiddy-Widdy-Winkies (solo) Oliver! (2012) *Pick a Pocket or Two (contains solo lines) *Rum Tum Tum (solo) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Be Back Soon (contains solo lines) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Reviewing the Situation (solo) *Reviewing the Situation (reprise)(solo) Albums I Was In Love With Danny/Pseud's Corner (1974) *I Was in Love With Danny (duet) *Pseud's Corner (solo) Disgracefully Yours (1999) *Incubus of Love (solo) *It's up to you (solo) *Ain't that to die for (solo *Fixation (solo) *The Dance of Love (solo) *One Hundred Dollars an Hour (solo) *Rhythm of the Heartbeat (solo) *I've been there before (solo) *Running with the Noisy Boys (solo) *I will always hold you in my Heart (solo) *Angel in Me (solo) Gallery obrienriffraff.jpg|'Riff Raff' in The Rocky Horror Picture Show. obrienmckinley.jpg|'Dr. Cosmo McKinley' in Shock Treatment. absoluteobrien.jpg|''Absolute O'Brien'' obrienchildcatcher.jpg|'The Child Catcher' in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Obrienfletcher.jpg|'Lawrence Fletcher' in Phineas and Ferb. obrienfagin.jpg|'Fagin' in Oliver! O'Brien, Richard O'Brien, Richard